


Playing with Melinda May - the Sequel

by Axolotl7



Series: Playing with Melinda May [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Lincoln, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sub Melinda May, Sub!May, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, dom!Skye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotl7/pseuds/Axolotl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Lincoln continue the fun... powers+May = fun times ahead</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catching May

**Author's Note:**

> Was recommended to split it so the first one stays as a stand alone fic - make up your own endings ;)
> 
> And this one... follows for anyone interested in that kind a thing...
> 
>  
> 
> This is a sequel so might make more sense if you read the first one first

Skye

They both set off like a shot, afterall how often does someone get an offer like that from someone like May? But Skye’s brain eventually caught up and she threw an arm out to halt Lincoln’s dash too.

“Waitwaitwait. Stop, a moment,” she said breathless and he did, turning to look at her incredulous.

“If you’re not in-”

“No, no. I am. I am so definitely in. But we need a plan” she pressed.

“Ok, plan is, we follow, we have passionately wild monkey sex, we all live happily ever after” was Lincoln’s response before turning back to head down the corridor again. Skye grabbed his arm, turning him back to face her and put on her most serious face – this was serious business afterall – even if she really really did want it to culminate in wild monkey sex.

“This is not just monkey sex. This is Melinda May. THE Melinda May. Trust me, we need a plan or she is so going to turn the tables and wipe the floor with us.”

They both stood in thought a few moments before Lincoln signed heavily and turned to her, “Okay, so what’s the plan.”

 

It wasn’t like she never thought about it before – I mean this was Melinda May after all – who hadn’t thought about it? But she’d been almost certain when she joined that May was with Coulson and even if she wasn’t then to be frank Skye was more than a little scared that she’d end up dead if she tried to ask the scary super secret agent out. Her subconscious, however, didn’t seem to struggle with the same reasoning and more than once May had been the star of a light night fantasy.

Rolling back her mind to her favourite go-to fantasy, she explained the plan to Lincoln, quickly adapting it to involve him as a third party.

 

Coulson

It was a boring day really.

Albeit, May’s antics at the breakfast table had certainly brightened his morning up. It had been a long while since he’d had to cover for her in public. He’d thought they were both past the stage in their lives where they’d get off on the danger of being caught out by others. But, obviously Melinda wasn’t. He wondered who had the remote for whatever toys had sent her squirming so delightfully. And what the toys were - she usually held it together far better than that.

He discounted Morse and Hunter immediately – they were far too focused on arguing and then making up with one another. 

Skye was young and far too innocent to take on someone like May – he couldn’t see her playing games in public either. Maybe being played with… but no, Skye wasn’t the one pushing May’s buttons at breakfast. 

Mack was a dark horse but he couldn’t imagine him being the sort to play games, particularly not with others watching and certainly not at the breakfast table. 

Lincoln… he didn’t know well enough. Sure the guy was handsome enough that May might be tempted but he was also an unknown. Quiet, unassuming. He couldn’t imagine the guy would be able to top May to the extent that she’d wear toys for him to play with her in public. Certainly not this fast.

That left the science twins. Fitzsimmons. He’d always thought there was more to them than the sweet shy Britishness they brought to the table. The pair of them were geniuses. If anyone was going to design a toy that had May almost squirming then it would probably be the two scientists. Hell, they’d probably been taking readings and called it a project whilst May struggled to save face.

Now if only he could get hold of that toy…

 

May

She had to admit she was a little disappointed not to hear the thundering steps of the two of them chasing after her down the corridor. She didn’t consider herself to be vain but she’d always felt secure in her sexuality and had never faced rejection before. 

Well… there was that one time she’d approached Maria Hill… She’d worked out the next day, cradling her broken nose with both hands whilst blood ran down them and dripped to the floor of the training mats, that Maria had something going on with the Black Widow. Honestly, if the pair of them had been a little less discrete (damned paranoid superspies) then maybe they could complain when someone hit on one of them. Okay, so maybe people hit on Romanov all the time – she didn’t see them cradling broken noses when Hill got bent out of shape. Nope, it was just her luck that she went after Hill first and Romanov was the jealous type.

But still, here she was. Back in her quarters. Alone. Wondering what the hell had happened and whether she would actually have to see to herself.

Not quite what she had planned.

 

Skye

They’d separated across the base to grab what they needed as quickly as possible.

She ran into Fitz as she turned a corner far too fast, grabbing his arms quickly to keep them both upright. “Fitz, sorry, I wasn’t looking.” Then an idea struck. May would never suspect Fitz! “Could you do me a favour…?”

“Ye… yeah… sure. Happy to. Happy to help.” He hadn’t struggled with a stutter for a while now but she guessed the sudden adrenaline from the two of them almost colliding had knock him slightly.

“Could you ask Agent May to go down to the training room? I saw Bobbi down there earlier and she asked me to see if May would go down as she had something to show her but I need to go find Lincoln because we were going to combine our forces to hack past Stark’s new AI and Coulson needed the information like an hour ago and-“ Rambling was always her strong suit.

“Yes, yes. I’ll find Agent May and pass along the message,” he cut in quickly.

“Thank you, Fitz!” She shouted hugging him back to her quickly before pushing past her and dashing off again. “You’re a life saver” she called back over her shoulder.

 

May

Hmmm… maybe then Skye would play with her nipples some more… stroking her fingers over her hardened peaks… pushing against her as she vibrated them… 

May slid her fingers across her breasts, gently circling, imaging it was someone else’s hands playing with her. She was so sensitive now she almost couldn’t bear it… but her imaginary Skye would never let her off easy. She’d drive her up higher, higher til she couldn’t bear it and then push her some more. The thought made her pussy clench. Oh yeah, Skye wouldn’t let her take it easy. Skye’d push her til she was insane with pleasure. Until she squirmed and begged-

*Knock, knock*

She froze quickly, silent. 

Maybe it was Skye and Lincoln. Maybe they were just late?

Or it was Coulson come to laugh at her predicament. Laugh and then offer her a hand. Or a-

“Agent May?” It was Fitz.

Her head dropped back to the pillow hard. Supressing a groan she rolled off the bed and stood up. If Fitz needed her then she’d answer – she owed her team that and more. She quickly pulled her top back down into place. It was a good job she’d been waiting for company to come strip her she supposed.

She slid open the door, gracing Fitz with a small smile and a raised eyebrow as he stood fidgeting with his hands. 

“Ah good, you’re there. Here. You’re here. Erm… Bobbi asked if you’d go down to the gym as she had something she wanted to show you,” he said in a rush after standing for a half minute in silence.  
Whilst she wouldn’t have given a verbal response to most people delivering such a message, Fitz held a special place in her heart and she was especially lenient with following the accident. He was stronger than he knew to come back from such trauma but it wasn’t her place to say so and she knew it would only embarrass him if she did. So, she let him get closer to her, treated him as a friend, gave him the benefit of her attention when others would have none of it. “Okay. Thank you, Fitz,” she said before closing the door behind her and walking side by side with him part way towards the gym, the labs being down the same corridor.

 

Lincoln

May didn’t look at all nervous as she walked into the gym, until she realised Bobbi wasn’t present. Then, between one step and the next, she turned from casually walking to a tense assassin, every muscle held primed, ready to spring into action in any direction at a moment’s notice. She was beautiful. Primal. The sheer grace with which she moved, the confidence in the way she held her body. Fierce. Like a tiger… wild… beautiful but deadly… untamed.

Oh, how he wanted to tame her.

But, first things first. No one was going to get a chance to tame that tiger until they caught her.

He waited for Skye to make the first move – she was far better at hand to hand combat than he was. He’d had no training to speak of. Why would he? He’d lived a more or less normal life up until meeting Shield… and he could electrocute anyone who did try to attack him.

As May walked further into the room, Skye stepped out from the equipment behind her, silently. But between one breath and the next it seemed May was into action, whipping her elbow back to strike at where Skye’s head had been, spinning into the turn and following up with a flurry of strikes. Skye it seemed was no slouch either, dodging and blocking at a speed he’d only believed could be created by choreographed actors, video footage and special effects.

The two danced in tandem, violence personified, working all across the training mats and occasionally beyond, fighting amongst the equipment before dragging the fight back to the centre mats again. 

Within minutes it was apparent that as good as Skye was, she was no match for May. Despite avoiding taking advantage to injure one another, it was clear that May was using less and less power to her strikes, several slipping through unblocked. Skye was tiring and May was getting the upper hand.

As Skye dropped back momentarily from the engagement, he shorted out the lights and security cameras. The room dropped into blackness so absolute he couldn’t see anything for a minute. Then the emergency lighting flickered back up, a ghostly green glow providing just enough light to see by.  
Skye’s plan had been to take advantage of the sudden darkness to take May to the mats. It seemed that plan had failed, as he could see although someone was pinned, that someone wasn’t May.

 

Skye

She was exhausted.

Exhausted and horny. And soo turned on she thought she’d combust any second now if May didn’t let her up. Smiling down at her though it didn’t appear that May was in any hurry to let her free.

She smiled back, relaxing her muscles in May’s grasp, ceding victory. Then rolled suddenly left, undulating her torso to flip her weight and throw May off balance. It didn’t work as May simply adjusted her position to compensate. “Going somewhere?” May asked, again smiling down at her.

“Nope. Nope. Like it here. Like the view. Just thinking it could be much more fun with you down here and me up there,” she babbled in response, before trying again to flip them. Unsuccessfully. 

Disappointingly unsuccessfully.

May leaned down closer, lying on top of her, rubbing their chests together as they both fought to recatch their breath, before whispering directly in her ear “If you want me on the bottom, then maybe Lincoln should help you beat me.”

It was the image that flashed through her mind, of May writhing below the both of them, that caused her to up the stakes, flinging May up and away from her with a blast of excited air molecules. May hit the mat next to her with a thud. And a groan.

Skye quickly leaped up to kneel at her side, “May? May, are you ok? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I mean, I did but I didn’t mean to do it so strong. May? Answer me, please?”

May slowly rolled her head, eyes slitted, to look at her. She did not look amused. “When your enemy is down, Skye, you don’t hold back. You take advantage.”

And, what exactly was that supposed to mean? Cryptic clues R us. Why couldn’t she just come out and say it? That would be far better than trying to guess whether she wanted them to hold her down and fuck her brains out… or not. There was no way Skye was going to try taking advantage again without May’s express consent. Cryptic clues about taking advantage were not going to cut it.

Fortunately, it seemed Lincoln suffered from no such qualms as he was already kneeling at May’s head in the process of looping the rope they’d collected round May’s wrists, which he had pinned under his knees whilst she remained stunned on the ground. He was just tying the other end off around one of the weight machines when May seemed to come back to herself, pushing herself up to her knees before standing, moving towards the machine to give her some length to the rope to play with.

May considered them both for several seconds, seemingly unconcerned by her bound state, before stating “If you two are serious about this… then we use the traffic light system. Red means stop what you’re doing, amber slow it down and green is good to go. No injuries anywhere visible and nothing more than bruises and bites.” She noticed them watching her intently, taking in every word seriously before continuing, “no scat play, no breath play, no anal this time around. I like to be tied town, played with until I can’t stand it and taken hard. Anything you’d like to add?”

Anything to add? Er… no? Skye just needed to wait for her brain to catch up.. to actually confirm that: yes, Melinda May was standing in front of her, half tied up, asking for them to play with her and fuck her hard. Oh Em Gee. 

May’s cocked eyebrow seemed to imply that a response was expected from them.

Skye looked to Lincoln just as he looked to her before both smiled and looked back at May. She could guess that the hunger in his eyes was reflected back in her own. 

Melinda May, tied up for them to play with… nope, no questions.


	2. Topping May

Lincoln

May was beautiful just standing there. 

Seemingly bound and defenceless against them. Seemingly only because he knew without a doubt that if she wanted out, she’d be out and he’d probably be sporting more than a few bruises.

It appeared that Skye was still a little in shock, kneeling where she had been for the past few minutes, and was not likely to be taking control any time soon. So, it was up to him to take the initiative then.

“Strip, kneel and open your mouth. I want your lips around my cock in the next five minutes,” he started strong. He had little idea how May played but confident and demanding seemed to be the way to go in most D/s situations.

“No,” was May’s infuriating response. Well that and what could only be termed a smirk even if such was only a twitch of the lips from her.

“No, you say? Hmm… is that no, you won’t strip? No, you won’t kneel? Or no, you don’t want to suck my cock?” he enquired, taking measured steady steps towards her. Stepping close up into her space. He could feel the heat radiating off her body in waves.

His closeness forced her to raise her head to look up to him. He’d never realised how small she was. She’d always seemed so threatening that her tiny frame had never made it into his thoughts. Now, with her tied and about to submit to him, the difference in their heights was arousing.

“Yes,” May whispered. Her eyes flickering down to his lips briefly. He wondered what she would do if he kissed her now. Would she continue her hard to get ruse? Fight him? Bite him? Or would she give in, kiss him back, let him run his tongue around her mouth, plunder her depths, taste her? It was almost worth the risk just to find out.

“I recon you’re going to earn yourself a punishment. I hear spanking is traditional.” He comment testing the waters.

“Sure, but what’s the punishment” came the cocky rejoinder. So, May was up for a bit of spanking. Excellent. 

“Skye,” he called back to her, “Strip her whilst I move the bench.”

 

May

Skye seemed to wake up into the present having been given a task to do. Standing up Skye slowly walked towards her, seemingly uncertain once she got there. May would bet Skye hadn’t played any power struggle games previously. She came across so nervous. Hopefully, Lincoln could guide her through it for their mutual enjoyment.

May really didn’t want this to end early or to become uncomfortable to the point where one of them left, so she helped, “Okay. You’re not going to be able to get my tops off without untying me and I really don’t want you cutting through them so lets break character a moment. Untie me, strip me. I’ll not resist, this time. Then tie me over the bench or whatever you have planned. But once I’m re-tied all co-operation is out the window.”

Skye’s eyes ran up and down her body, assessing, before rising to meet her own. With a smirk, Skye said “No deal” then ducked, swept a leg out to send her toppling back to the mats, grabbed the bottom of her top and dragged it up over her head. Now, that was more like it!

Top blinding her and shock holding her immobile she waited for Skye’s next move. Forcing her arms up above her head Skye grabbed her sports bra, roughly dragging the tight garment across her breasts and forcing an unexpected exhalation out from her. Maybe Skye new what she was doing more than she’d given her credit for. 

Hands pinched at her nipples, squeezing hard between thumb and forefingers. Rolling them, pulling taught, just slightly to the pleasurable side of pain.

She found herself holding her breath and had to take in a deep shuddering gasp of air, her chest moving and placing more pressure on her tortured nipples. Then the vibrations came. Working upwards in intensity, pulsing painfully, only to back down to sooth her abused nipples and start the cycle over again. There was no regularity, no pattern she could discern to keep her mind under control.

No one usually pulled her into the pain this fast. Usually there was a lot more warm up. But she found that the suddenness of it, the forcefulness and the fact that Skye wasn’t giving her a choice was turning her on. Fast.

She squirmed and whined lowly under her breath, trying to get Skye to do something – let go, pull harder, she didn’t know. Just something. Anything.

Soft lips touched her right breast, hot breath exhaling over the rigid peak, before a warm wet mouth suckled her in. The contrast from the pain to pleasure was so extreme she nearly cried out loud.  
Then it repeated, on her left, and she very nearly screamed.

“Thought you were stripping her for a spanking, not starting without me?” came Lincoln’s amused voice and her nipple popped from Skye’s mouth audibly.

“You were taking too long and, well, I got distracted,” Skye replied before shoving the tops off her face and over her head to be stuck on her bound wrists.

 

Skye

Well, May certainly looked more interested now. Her hair tousled, eyes shot wide, pupils blown almost black with arousal. And she was gasping for breath. May rarely gasped for breath. Even when they were training or running, May’s breathing usually remained calm, regular and under her control. That May was lying under her gasping from what she, Skye, hacker extraordinaire but not much else, was a powerful drug. She was very tempted to continue playing with May, see just how far she could push her, see if she could make her pant… 

But, then Lincoln might not be overly impressed.

And, there was plenty more they could do to make May breathless.

Without any further messing, Skye quickly unlaced May’s boots, removing them to one side, before unceremoniously stripping May’s trousers, pants and socks straight off, leaving her bare to the world. And the cold, it appeared as May was definitely shivering now.

Lincoln appeared at her side, running his hand gently down May’s face in a sweet caress before burrowing into her hair, and pulling up hard, leaving May with no choice but to scramble up to her feet in an attempt to take some of the pressure off her scalp. 

“Colour?” he asked her and Skye had only a moment to wonder if it was some kind of code before relating May’s quickly stated “Green” back to her earlier statement.

Satisfied, Lincoln used her hair as a handle, dragging her half bent over across to the weight bench he’d moved into the better lit centre of the room. Lincoln sat down before pulling her across his lap and manhandling her into the position her wanted. The bench was an inch or so too high, resulting in May being suspended just off balance, her head hanging down and toned buttocks quivering slight in prime position for her punishment.

 

Coulson

A hurried knocking at his door brought him back from the dirty paths his mind had wandered down, just as Fitz flew through the door and began speaking at a speed only just able to be comprehended: “May went to the gym because Skye told me to tell her that Bobbi said she wanted to see her in the gym to show her something. But Skye was in a hurry so I found her and told her to go to the gym. And she went but then I saw Bobbi who said she’d not seen May in the gym and that she’d not sent a message with Skye and so I tried to find Skye but I couldn’t find her anywhere. And then I tried to find May but she’s not anywhere either. So, I tried the gym door but its locked and I couldn’t override it. So, I checked the security feed but it cut out over twenty minutes ago due to an electrical sur-“

 

“Stop” he interrupted, holding up the finger of doom (Trademarked) to ensure that there was no recommencing of the flood of words from Fitz whilst his brain translated all that he’d already heard. Skye had lured May down to the gym and now the door was locked beyond Fitz’ ability to hack and the cameras were out. Well well well. Looks like Skye did have the balls to take on May afterall. 

Good luck to her, he thought! If she’d been in there twenty minutes already then Skye would probably be coming out in… ohh… about the next ten minutes or so to do the walk of shame bandy-legged back to her quarters… seeking painkillers and a cold compress. May did not go easy on those who tried and failed to top her to her satisfaction. He smirked smugly at the thought – he was one of the few who knew just how to satisfy a horny May. 

“Its ok Fitz. I suggested to Skye that, as a part of her training, she should try a few more covert ops. Try to take May by surprise, that kind of thing. They must have locked the door and disconnected the security feed for privacy,” he reassured. The relief on Fitz’ face was palpable. 

Even though he felt slightly bad for lying to Fitz, he couldn’t help but think that was two favours May now owed him… and the idea of her and Skye was one that his mind was more than happy to provide.

 

May

Her precarious position, draped over Lincoln’s legs, fully exposed was having more of an effect on her than she would like to admit. 

So far he’d done nothing other than run his palm down her back and over her cheeks, caressing lightly and chuckling quietly when her muscles tensed or flinched slightly as he passed. It was the chuckling that riled her up.

“All talk and no action? Knew you were-“ *SMACK* 

The sound registered first, breaking her off mid flow. Then the heat, blistering pain assaulted her consciousness and she revelled in the fact that he had not held back on the swing. This could be quite an enjoyable encounter with the pair of them, she thought whilst she still had the forethought to think rationally.

Lincoln waited a few moments to let her recover her breath and to relax her muscles down again. “You were saying?” he challenged.

Never one to pass up a challenge, however, obvious a trap it was she continued “I was saying that you didn’t have the balls-“ *SMACK*

Though expected, she still jumped at the sound, the pain blossoming across her backside and leaving her short of breath.

“Anything else?” Lincoln asked calmly but without waiting for her to recover or to launch a response he began laying into her. Softer than the first two smacks, though soft was hardly the correct word to use to cover the battering her arse was taking as he peppered her backside with strikes, varying the pressure, the position, laying new over where he has previously marked to bring a whole new world of agony to the forefront of her mind.

She twisted and flinched trying to avoid the worst of the spanking. Unsuccessfully, as he simply held her in place with a hand on the small of her back. 

Her hands were still bound, tied out in front of her, her head hanging low with blood pounding through her ears, whilst her ass said presented on show for Lincoln and Skye. No doubt reddened and bruised with the force of the beating she was taking.

God, she loved being spanked. Held down by a strong man, subject entirely to his will. Letting him do whatever he pleased to her body. Helpless. 

She loved it. Her cunt was getting wetter every second. Any minute now a drip would trial down her thigh and Lincoln would be bound to realise, if he didn’t already know, the effect his ‘punishment’ was having on her. 

Tears leaked unchecked from her eye. Her breath was hard to catch as it seemed every time she gasped for more another smack landed forcing the air rapidly out of her lungs. Her ass burned even in between the strikes, the pain blossoming into more with each new stroke Lincoln laid upon her.

Until he stopped.

She was so far gone that it probably took her several minutes to realise he’d stopped. That he was now caressing her softly, speaking quietly. She tuned back in to realise he was praising her, telling her she was beautiful, that she took her punishment so well, that he was proud of her, pleased with her. 

She smiled whilst her hair still covered her face. He was sweet and caring. Whilst strict and just hard enough to probably be able to please her properly as a Dom. Maybe this didn’t have to be a one-time thing…

 

Skye

Watching Lincoln top May was stunning.

Watching him hold her down, hurt her, make her cry from the pain… and watching her let him.

They were beautiful together.

When he pushed her off his lap to the floor, unbuttoning his jeans and taking himself in hand, Skye nearly held her breath for them. She watched as May settled onto her knees between his legs. Watched May lick her lips as he fisted himself in front of her. Skye reached a hand down to rub at herself when Lincoln grabbed the back of May’s head, rocking himself forwards until just the head of his cock rested in her mouth, and then held her there - immobile. They all three groaned when he moved forwards, pushing himself deeper into her mouth, holding her hair to stop her from pulling away. He must have been bumping against the back of her throat but she showed May showed no signs of discomfort or of any intention to stop him as she knelt placidly with her bound wrists in her lap.

Lincoln dropped her hair, fisting his hands on the bench and letting May have her head. She swooped down immediately, taking him deep down her throat and pushing her nose down to the base. She held him there for a moment that seemed too long before rising off entirely, sucking in a new breath, before swallowing him down again.

Skye watched the two of them – so beautiful together. She watched Lincoln’s hands moving from fisting at his sides to gently caressing May’s hair. Holding his hands away every time she swallowed him down so as not to grasp and force himself roughly down her throat, but returning them to her hair, gently caressing her. Whispering murmured nonsense to her.

She realised the two of them were good together without her. And she didn’t want to ruin it. She removed her hands and stood up quietly from where she’d been watching intending to slip out unnoticed.

“Skye?” Damned superspy super hearing! Even high as a kite on endorphins and tearful from a hard spanking, May could hear when she was trying to be silent.

“I was just gonna… go” she said quietly to the two of them, shamefaced and keeping her eyes turned to the ground.

“What?” was Lincoln’s stunned response.

“She’s running away because she doesn’t feel welcome” was May’s more than accurate explanation. May had always been able to read her, understood her. 

She waited in silence for their condemnation. For them to realise and send her on her way but Lincoln’s next words soon put a stop to that train of thought: “Well then, now that you’ve been punished, you’re forgiven for your rude comments, so maybe you should go over there and make sure she does feel welcome.” And with that Lincoln spun May away from him, landing her on her, still bound, hands and knees, the training mat softening her landing but not disguising the surprised squeak she made. 

“Crawl” he added and she did.


	3. Tormenting May

Skye

“Crawl” Lincoln had said to May and she had.

Her head hung low, hidden by her hair and beaten ass in the air, May had crawled slowly forwards. At her feet, May had sunk her front lower to the ground, dropping light kisses on the tops of her feet before settling back, kneeling before her with her head lowered.

Skye’s mind raced. This was the first time she’d ever really played about with sex. She had no idea, far too many ideas, what to do now. What to tell May to do.

And she could, she knew. She could tell May to do anything and May would, probably, do it. Arousing May and punishing her seemed to have brought about a much more compliant Melinda May… for now at least. She was under few illusions how long that compliance would last if May changed her mind. And one thing bound to change her mind would be Skye prevaricating now that she had finally got May kneeling willingly at her feet.

Well… sort of kneeling. May seemed to be holding herself, hovering slightly. It clicked. May wasn’t sitting back on her heals but was holding herself so that she wasn’t resting on what must be an incredibly sore backside. Well, there was one obvious way to exert her dominance. 

Skye set a hand on top of May’s head and pushed her down. May sank swiftly conceding to the pressure with a gasp. May glanced up quickly and Skye saw the tears in her eyes at the pain. “Kneel properly when you’re told to,” Skye told her in her harshest voice. She appreciated that no one had actually told May to kneel but it felt like the right thing to say and no one challenged her on it.

May quickly spread her knees wide, straightening her spine and resting her still bound wrists atop her thighs. Those bound wrists now covering where Skye was hoping to see more.

“Lincoln, bring the knife,” she called and was pleased to see May’s eyes widen in surprise.

 

Lincoln

The knife they’d agreed they’d have on hand just in case the knots they tied in the rope became difficult to undo. And it was a safety measure to make sure they had something to release May if they needed to do so in a hurry.

Why Skye wanted the knife now with May kneeling submissively before her was a question he really really wanted answered. But he wasn’t going to undermine her by asking. Instead he simply handed her the knife handle and stayed close by just in case.

Skye played with the knife, twirling it between her fingers. May’s eyes were focused on the blade and her breathing was noticeably heavier.

As Skye moved to run the blade down the side of May’s face, he nearly intervened. But as May flinched back, Skye turned the blade, running the smooth side down May’s face in a steady caress. Skye knelt between May’s legs before continuing to trail the tip of the blade down May’s neck, across her throat as she swallowed, down between her breast whilst May held her breath, across tense stomach muscles, before grabbing her wrists up and slicing the rope between them.

Lincoln breathed the same heavy sigh of relief that he heard from May when the blade was moved out of sight.

“Up, May. Its time to practice our powers,” was all Skye said as she pulled her upright and pushed her back towards the middle of the training mats. Positioning her carefully under the tie ring he had installed through the ceiling supports just a half hour or so ago. Needing no prompting, he grabbed up the piece of rope they’d cut earlier specifically to a length suitable for this purpose, flung it through the loop and began tying it to May’s newly freed wrists.

 

May

They’d been playing with her for what felt like hours.

She’d hung from her arms, dancing on the tips of her toes but the ache in her shoulders was almost unnoticeable amongst the overwhelming pleasure that they forced upon her.

Her skin had never felt so sensitive. Every brush, every touch, every drop of sweat rolling down her body was like torture. She could shift minutely. Had the length in the rope to move almost an inch by putting more tension on her arms. She could spin on the spot, away or towards them. But nothing made any difference. 

Their powers didn’t need her proximity or her stationary. Their powers could touch her anywhere, everywhere and she had no way to stop them. No way to avoid the tantalising touches.

No matter the reasoning she knew in her head, her body continued to dance, to spin and writhe. In the hope of avoiding them or pressing for more, she didn’t know. She didn’t know anything anymore. Reduced to a whimpering, writhing mass of sensation, she couldn’t concentrate anymore.

Their words were the worst, driving her imagination, ramping up her arousal to mythic proportions.

“I could keep you like this all the time – naked, aroused.” Just the idea of being held this way forever… the minutes or hours she had already suffered would seem as nothing. And they could do it too. They could keep her balanced on this knife edge for days. It was a dangerous thought that nearly had her crying foul and calling a stop to the whole thing. But then they ramped up the power and spun her up higher still and she decided maybe she’d do it just after they made her come. The tooing and froing, rocking her right up to the edge only to back her off, was building her up to the strongest orgasm of her life… if she could just hold on to her sanity long enough to get there.

“I’d chain you to my bed. Available whenever I wanted to play with you.” And wouldn’t that be wonderful. She wouldn’t have to worry or deal with life at all if she were chained to a bed. She could have all this wonderful pleasure, exist just for pleasure, but still rest in between rather than hang on the knife edge for days.

“And I would… want to play with you that is.” A glimpse of her sanity returned with that and she almost managed an inappropriate chuckle - that was lucky then. It would be a shame to be chained to their beds only to be ignored.

“I’d want to play with your mouth – kiss it, suckle your lips, bite them.” And she did. Skye pressed her lips against her between each statement, demonstrating as she promised. Kissing her hard until she gasped and plundering her mouth without apology once she did. Suckling gently pulling on her bottom lip as May gasped to recover her breath. Biting down harshly, unexpected despite the warning words that preceded it, forcing a shout from her, before releasing and laving gently at the hurt.

“I’d want to play with your breasts – touch them, massage them, squeeze them, hurt them.” And he did. Stopping the power play that had previously run across and through them briefly to take up the caress with his hands as Skye stepped back away.

They’d been playing this game for ages. Telling her what they were going to do to her, ramping her up higher, then doing it and taking her higher still. It was exquisite.

“I want to pierce your nipples. Stick cold metal bars right through the middle of them. They’re sensitive now but imagine how sensitive they’d be with a bar through the centre. A metal bar. Conductive to electricity. I could shock you so easily if you were pierced with metal.” Oh, how she wanted that. She was so close she’d probably let him too… 

“I’d want to stick something inside you. Small enough that no one would know. Small enough that you wouldn’t notice it. Until I moved it. And I would. I’d vibrate it, have it shudder against your insides. I’d push it, forcing it up and down, thrusting it inside you with no one else the wiser.” Oh god yes! She nearly screamed it back at them as her empty pussy clenched on nothing. She’d beg. She’d plead. She’d do whatever they wanted if they’d just stick something inside her. Anything inside her. But they wouldn’t. They refused her many times. It was the only part of her they’d left untouched. The part she was desperate now for them to play with. 

“I’d pierce down here too,” he said, two of his fingers unerringly finding her clit and rubbing firmly to either side, leaving her dancing on tip toe – to escape the pressure or to rub harder she was unsure. She couldn’t think with all the sensation. The threats, the dirty talk playing through her mind. Yes, she wanted that. She wanted to be their slave, wanted them to pierce her, to play with her, to keep her. “Then we could both play with it whenever we wanted. My electric and her vibrations. Which do you think would be best? Which would bring you faster to the edge?”

“Maybe both,” was Skye’s oh so helpful suggestion, “Together.” 

“Or we could alternate. One after the other. Over and again. Driving you to the edge. Never stopping.” He was cruel. They were cruel. She loved it.

Just the idea of them forcing her higher with just their powers, something she had no way to block, no way to avoid. Powers she was helpless against despite all her training. All her skills would not help her if they decided to turn on her. They could use her like that forever and no one would be able to stop them.

“…please…” the word was dragged from her. Mumbled against dry lips. She licked across them and tried again, managing to be slightly louder to make herself heard, “Please.”

“Please what?” that was the cocky Lincoln. “Please stop?” She shook her head. “Please untie you? Let you go?” Again she shook her head, it was difficult to think around the pleasure. But she had to, or this could go on forever, her hanging on the edge.

“No, please… please, Master…”

And that, it seemed, was enough. As she felt hands on her thighs, raising her up higher and spreading her legs before plunging her back down on to his hard cock. She was wet enough that he slipped straight in but he was larger than she could take comfortably that deep that quickly. She threw her head back and screamed her pleasure to the ceiling, muscles clenching down on him, massaging his shaft, as she came hard.

His hips rocketed against her as he rode out her climax. She could feel the rough material of his jeans rubbing up against her thighs with every stroke and realised that he was still fully clothed whilst she was stark naked, drenched in sweat with cum running down her legs. 

She shifted her legs up round him to help support some of her weight, help her rock into him. Lincoln shifted his grasp from her thighs to her hips, holding tightly as he raised her almost to the point of slipping out of her before slamming her back down hard. They both groaned.

And he repeated it. Raising her oh so slowing up off him only to slam her back down, forcing her body to yield to his length. It didn’t take much of this to have her coming again, this time taking him over the edge with her, furiously pumping his hips. As he shuddered and sighed he grabbed the base of the condom and withdrew from her, setting her back down to stand on wobbling legs that weren’t quite ready to hold her weight.

He staggered back and sat down heavily on what she could only now think of as the spanking bench and Skye grabbed around her to help hold her up, keep the weight of her full body from falling onto her arms. Skye shifted to support her with one arm wrapped around her chest and sliced through the rope holding them up, letting the pair of them sink slowly to the mats and cradling May’s still shuddering form in her arms, whispering into her hair.

And May relaxed back into her, letting herself be held and enjoying the peace, the contentment for however long it would last. She allowed herself to drift, wrapped in the safety of another’s arms.

 

Coulson

He was going to have to interrupt.

There was nothing for it. May might kill him. Probably wouldn’t. She did like him after all and she rarely killed people that she liked. She probably just hit him… probably.

But it was a risk he was going to have to take. 

They’d been in the training room over fifteen hours. The others were starting to become suspicious no matter the excuses he was developing on the spot to satisfy each of them – it was amazing what a group of so called intelligence operatives would believe. Amazing or worrying. He was sticking with amazing. Yes, Skye was in the gym with May. She’d lured May down there with a story about Bobbi needing her so she could practice a surprise attack. They must have turned it into an extended training session. She how Skye could focus under pressure. Or into an endurance session to see if Skye could still maintain her training when she was beyond tired, when her muscles ached and begged her to rest. It was something that all of them put through ops understood – sometimes the body was pushed to go on long passed when it wanted to give up.

He knew of course that wasn’t what they were doing. The breakfast had made it quite clear that someone was messing with May. Skye’s message and the camera shortage down there had only confirmed his suspicions.

But it had been fifteen hours. Sure May might get mad if Skye tried to top her and take her revenge. She was a revenge loving person. But usually such just resulted in a really hard fucking with the clear message being sent that ‘no one tops Melinda May’ – a thing he knew from personal experience was so not true!

Fifteen hours was too long. If May was still messing with Skye after this long then there was something wrong. Or Skye would end up needing medical attention. He didn’t think May would go that far. May liked Skye and she rarely put the people she liked in medical. But then… it was a possibility.

And he had to protect his team. All of his team. Even if they did incredibly stupid things and pissed May off. He still had to protect them. Even if it meant May getting pissed off at him… didn’t he?

Fifteen hours.

He was going in.

He overrode the door lock – hello, Director, he could get in anywhere on this base no matter what hacks Skye tried to pull – and knocked more quietly than he had intended. Maybe no one had heard him. He could leave now and no one aka May would be any the wiser.

But, fifteen hours. He knocked again, harder, with a confidence he certainly didn’t feel.

But again there was no answer from the room. Maybe they weren’t in there at all?

He pushed the door open a crack to glimpse inside. The lights were out, emergency lighting casting a green shadow across everything.

He had to quickly place a hand over his mouth to keep the chuckle from escaping when he finally saw them. The three of them were lying fast asleep in the centre of the training mats. A naked May sandwiched peacefully in the middle. Lincoln still fully dressed wrapped around her front, May’s head tucked safely under his chin and his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her to him even in sleep. And Skye blanketed around her back, the big spoon to May’s slightly smaller spoon. Sweet.

He quickly searched his pockets, liberating his phone and snapping a few good shots. 

May might want to kill him when he showed her the evidence. But now he had leverage!

And he could always report her back to her Doms if she needed bringing back into line – if he dared.


End file.
